Biggs and Wedge (Final Fantasy VIII)
Biggs and Wedge are non-player characters in Final Fantasy VIII. They are two incompetent Galbadian soldiers who are frequently encountered by Squall and his party. They serve as comic relief throughout the game. Profile Appearance Biggs and Wedge use the generic G-soldier models; Biggs wearing the higher ranking red uniform, with Wedge wearing the basic blue uniform. They also wield the weapons associated with their rank. As the Galbadian soldiers' uniforms conceal the wearer's face neither's physical appearance can be ascertained. Personality Biggs is the bossy overconfident leader of the duo and Wedge the obsequious sidekick who follows Biggs's orders despite their apparent recklessness. The pair ends up in numerous humorous encounters where Wedge is dragged down by his superior's incompetence and demoted alongside him. Biggs cannot stand being bothered during what he sees as his important mission and is quick to blame Wedge when things go wrong, and harbors a grudge against Squall's party, seeing them as the reason for his loss of status within the army. Wedge is timid and wants to please his superiors, especially Biggs, but struggles to make his voice heard or be taken seriously. Story Major Biggs and Lieutenant Wedge fix the Communication Tower in Dollet so that Galbadia can broadcast their propaganda campaign. Wedge tells Biggs a monster has been sighted atop the tower, but Biggs ignores him, complaining that it is left to him to fix the tower. Wedge leaves Biggs to take a look around. When Squall, Zell and Selphie arrive at the top of the tower, Biggs finishes the repairs and the tower activates. When he spots Squall's party he orders Wedge to fight them, but when he realizes Wedge is nowhere to be seen, Biggs fights the party himself. Wedge returns and an angry Biggs docks his wages for the next month. The battle is interrupted when Elvoret knocks Biggs and Wedge away with its Storm Breath. After the party defeat Elvoret and exit the Communication Tower, Biggs programs an X-ATM092 to kill the party, before passing out. After the Dollet siege, Biggs and Wedge are demoted to Lieutenant and Private respectively for their part in the Dollet affair. When Squall's party are taken into the D-District Prison, Biggs and Wedge are asked to take care of Zell, Selphie and Quistis for attacking a prison guard. As soon as they enter the cell, Biggs and Wedge recognize Zell and Selphie. Thinking the party are unarmed, they engage them, but since Zell has recovered the SeeDs' weapons, Biggs and Wedge are easily defeated. The party leave their cell, but Biggs raises the alarm alerting their escape. In Lunatic Pandora Biggs contemplates leaving the army. Wedge agrees and they abandon their post. Battle Biggs and Wedge are fought together twice, the first at the top floor of the Dollet Communication Tower, and the second inside the D-District Prison. They are not tough to defeat, and make humorous banter throughout the engagements. In the latter encounter, the player can inflict the pair with Confuse to make them attack each other and argue over it. Triple Triad Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Triple Triad Wedge appears on a Triple Triad card in ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Gallery Elite Soldier FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Concept art of an elite soldier, using the same model as Biggs. Galbadia Soldier Artwork.jpg|Concept art of a G-soldier, using the same model as Wedge. Biggs activates X-ATM092 from FFVIII Remastered.png|Biggs activates X-ATM092. FF8ScreenshotBiggsWedge3.jpg|Biggs and Wedge in D-District Prison. FF8ScreenshotBiggsWedge4.jpg|Biggs and Wedge quit. Etymology Trivia *''Final Fantasy VIII'' marks the first time Biggs and Wedge survive the events of the game. *In the game data for the Deling City Club in the Hotel, the blue soldier during the Laguna dream sequence (I...aah....as of today..... am assigned to the Engineer Corps) has an entity reference of biggs. de:Biggs und Wedge (FFVIII) Category:Characters in Final Fantasy VIII Category:Antagonists